witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Arthur Tailles
Brown |Race = Human |Gender = Male |Nationality = |Titles = Count of Nessvelt |Profession = Knight |Affiliations = Order of the White Rose Order of the Flaming Rose |Abilities = Swordsmanship Horsemanship |Parents = Unnamed mother |Voice = Alec Newman }} |Appears_books = |Appears_games = }} }} Arthur Tailles of Dorndal was a noble-born member of the Order of the Flaming Rose and a protégé of Falwick. Biography Arthur was delivered by Nenneke and was of noble birth, growing up with an early interest in swordsmanship. He later joined the Order of the White Rose and took his vows, either legitimately or via paying the Order, and was knighted. He was apprenticed to Falwick, and quickly became Duke Hereward's favourite. Years later, Tailles and Falwick traveled to the Temple of Melitele in Ellander under the orders of Hereward, to request the witcher Geralt of Rivia leave the county. Geralt and Nenneke took offense to the request and an argument started, with the older priestess threatening Tailles with a jar of magic. The two knights left the temple after Geralt told them he would leave in three days. Later in the city of Ellander, Falwick and Tailles, approached Geralt and his friend Dandelion, with the assistance of Captain Dennis Cranmer. After Falwick explained the situation, Tailles and Geralt started to duel, with Geralt using the knight's own sword to attack him, which didn't break the agreed rules of combat, though did leave a deep scar on Tailles' face. After the duel, the two groups all went their separate ways. Tailles in the TV-series was faithful to his depiction in the books, in all the scenes taken from canon, following Falwick like a shadow. In addition, he was the one to tell his mentor about Shrike. Played by Rafał Mohr in The Hexer TV series. Arthur Tailles was a secondary character in . Foltest called him the "erstwhile Count of Nessvelt" and remarked that he had personally signed the man's sentence, to which Tailles responded that it was the Baroness Maria Louisa La Valette who decided to spare him. Journal entry :If Geralt chooses to intimidate him: ::Though he would not show it, meeting Tailles was a great surprise to Geralt at that time. They met each other in the past - in rather unpleasant circumstances - and the knight had a scarred face as a reminder of that meeting. Their next meeting also led to blows. Oh the irony. Tailles should wear a helmet while in the witcher's presence. :If Geralt chooses not to intimidate him: ::Though he would not show it, meeting Tailles was a great surprise to Geralt at that time. They met each other in the past - in rather unpleasant circumstances - and the knight had a scarred face as a reminder of that meeting. This time Tailles got away cleanly, the witcher having confined himself to a few acrid words. Tailles came to Toussaint as a representative of the Order of the Flaming Rose. As a participant in the tournament in name of the Order, he had been appointed by the Guiding Brethren, who wanted to spread the Order's good name. They gave him 784 crowns, which he later picked up in Vivaldi Bank. He also brought with himself a book, My Manifesto - The Life of Jacques de Aldersberg. If Geralt entered the tourney under the alias Ravix of Fourhorn, then Tailles will have pointed on that being not his true name, and will haved challenged Geralt to a fistfight. After that, Tailles sweared to Geralt that if he ran into him again, he would kill him. It was his first time competing in the knights tourney. He was later killed by a Bruxa when Dettlaff van der Eretein ordered a swarm of lesser vampires to attack Beauclair. Associated quests * The Warble of a Smitten Knight * The Night of Long Fangs Gallery File:Tailles-series.jpg|Tailles (Rafał Mohr) in The Hexer TV series File:Tw2 journal Tailles.png| Journal entry image de:Tailles es:Tailles fr:Tailles it:Tailles pl:Tailles ru:Тайлес pt-br:Tailles Category:Humans Category:Knights Category:The Hexer characters Category:The Witcher 2 characters Category:The Witcher 2 Prologue Category:Blood and Wine characters Category:The Last Wish characters